


I love you, Koga

by Wolf_Corgi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 1st Year Koga 2nd year Rei, HAPPY BIRTHDAY REI, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Corgi/pseuds/Wolf_Corgi
Summary: "Hey! Open the door!" Koga had fallen asleep outside and woken up in this club room. The door had been locked and he had no way of getting out. He turned around to take a better look at this room. There were a lot of instruments and a coffin to the side of the room.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 26





	I love you, Koga

"H-hey! Let me out!" Koga slammed his hand against the locked door and almost immediately after whimpered in pain. The palm of his hand had now turned red. 

"Hey! Open the door!" Koga had fallen asleep outside and woken up in this club room. The door had been locked and he had no way of getting out. He turned around to take a better look at this room. There were a lot of instruments and a coffin to the side of the room. He sat down with his back against the wall. He didn't know how long he was going to be stuck in this room but he thought he should at least try and get back to sleep. 

__

"Come on, Rei, we don't have all day."

"Okay okay, Wataru. I've just woken up and you expect me to walk this fast?" Wataru had woken Rei up saying to quickly follow him. What he didn't know was that Wataru knew something about Rei and he wanted to make it part of his birthday gift to Rei. 

"Why are we here?" Rei asked as Wataru stopped outside the light music club room. He then unlocked the door. 

"Wait, why was it- h-hey!" Wataru pushed Rei into the room and closed the door again. 

"Oi! Wataru! Open the fucking door! Oi!" Rei then heard a locking sound. 

"Have fun with him." Wataru said from the other side of the door. 

"With who? Hey! Don't walk away! Wataru!" Rei, after a while, gave up and turned around. There was a boy lying on the floor in the corner of the room. 

"Koga?" Rei walked towards the boy whilst slowly starting to realise why Wataru had locked them in here. Rei knelt down next to Koga and moved the boy's hair out of the way of his face. 

"You're so cute…" Rei whispered to himself and continued playing with Koga's soft, silky hair. 

"Sen… pai…?" Rei watched as Koga slowly opened his eyes to reveal that beautiful golden colour. Rei immediately stopped petting the younger. 

"Why're you here?" Rei stood up and sat down on top of the coffin. 

"Huh…? W-wait… I-I-I… umm…" There was a pale red slowly making its way to Koga's cheeks. He looked so cute… 

"I-I don't really know… I just woke up here and the door was locked…" Koga was avoiding any eye contact with Rei. Could it be… maybe…?

"Well, my friend is being a dickhead so we're stuck in here." 

"W-wait… We're stuck in here?" 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"N-n-no!" Koga really was the cutest… 

"Anyway, what d'ya want to do? We can't just sit here doing nothing."

"A-anything you want too…" Koga had gotten really quiet. 

"Hmm?" 

"I-I mean… it's your birthday right? S-so you choose…" Koga still wasn't making eye contact with Rei.

"Well… Anything?" Rei looked at Koga. 

"I-I… guess…" Because Koga wasn't looking, he didn't notice that Rei was walking towards him. 

"I have an idea then…" Rei put a finger under Koga's chin and lifted his head so that the 1st year was now looking at him. 

"... 'cause you said anything, right?" Rei leaned closer and kissed Koga. The 1st year was startled at first but soon closed his eyes and kissed back. His small hands grabbed at Rei's shoulders. Rei then pulled Koga into his lap. The two eventually parted and Koga looked up at Rei. 

"You're so cute when you blush." Rei brought a hand up and ran his hand through Koga's hair. 

"C-cute? I-I ain't cute!" Koga put his face into Rei's chest to hide the fact that he was still blushing. 

"You're definitely the cutest."

"S-shut up!" All Rei did was laugh and wrap his arms around the boy. 

"I love you, Koga."

"I-i… l-love you t-too…"

__

"Seriously, Wataru-niisan, you didn't have to lock them in a room all night. Rei-niisan's going to kill you."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, Natsume-kun." Wataru unlocked the door of the clubroom and opened it. 

"Rei, I'm back- oh?" Wataru looked over to see Rei laying in his coffin with Koga cuddled close to his chest. The couple were asleep. 

"Looks like my plan worked. We should them alone, Natsume-kun." Wataru walked out with Natsume turning to follow him. 

"Ya know, I am gonna kill you later, Wataru." Rei's voice came out from the coffin. 

"You'll have to find me first."

"I will... Just you wait."


End file.
